Baby Baby
by crazyvi
Summary: After a overly hard week, Danny searches for Desiree to make a wish. He decides it would be easier to be a baby, where his parents had to take care of everything for him. But when ghosts take advantage of his absence Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue

Here is a new story!

**Summary: **After an overly hard week, Danny searches for Desiree to make a wish. He decides it would be easier to be a baby, where his parents had to take care of everything for him. But when ghosts take advantage of his absence, can his friends convince him to come back, as Danny Phantom?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny picked himself up off the floor when Dash finally disappeared out of sight. Tucker and Sam walked up to him. "Dude that sucks, that's the third time today!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I know! And I'm sick of it!" Danny walked off with them toward his locker while rubbing his arm. No sooner had he gotten to his locker when his ghost sense went off. Danny groaned, "Not again!" He headed into the restroom and went ghost. He floated outside to find the Lunch Lady had gotten lose again.

"Don't you ever know when to quit!?" Danny shouted at her. She hardly had time to turn to him before he blasted her.

"Must eat meat!" She shouted as she charged him. He swerved out of the way, only for her to run into the side of the school, showering Tucker and Sam in meat.

"Gross!" Sam shouted.

"Oh sweet meat!" said Tucker. Danny proceeded to blast her several more times before reaching for the Fenton Thermos. However, before he could get it out, she hit him, knocking him down. Danny phased through the ground to appear behind her. He hit her with another blast. He quickly sucked her into the Fenton Thermos. He landed next to Sam and Tucker.

"I'm getting sick of all these ghosts this week!" Danny shouted.

"Yea, what's with this? There have been more ghosts in the last three days than I've seen in a long time." Sam added.

"Well how about we go to Nasty Burger to figure this out?" Tucker suggested.

"Why there?" Sam asked.

"Well, the Lunch Lady stirred up my appetite."

"Gross!" Sam and Danny said at the same time. They followed Tucker toward the Nasty Burger anyway.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

There is the prologue.


	2. Danny's Wish

**Author Note: **I apologize for the long wait for more chapters. I have had a lot going on in life that has resulted in updating stories to be far less of a priority than I would have liked. For Now, I can't really promise how often I will update, but I think I should be able to get some updates from time to time at least.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDP**

Danny sighed as he landed on the floor. He'd lost count of how many ghosts he'd had to round up in the last few days. He turned back before laying down on his bed with another heavy sigh. He rolled onto his side and instantly groaned in pain. He moved to lay on his back again. He reached to his left side and lifted his shirt so he could see his side. There a big ugly bruises stood out against his fair skin.

_Just great_, _that bruise has gotten bigger thanks to the Box Ghost throwing things at me. I may not even have had a bruise like that in the first place if Dash hadn't gotten mad at me when he failed his test._

Danny laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling while thinking about how the week had gone. He hadn't much time to think when his ghost sense went off again.

"Ugh!" Danny groaned, "Can't I get a break around here." He stood up and turned ghost before flying out of his room. He didn't have to fly far when he ran into Desiree. She wasn't facing him at the time, so he took the chance to fire a blast at her. It hit here spot on. She quickly flipped around to see Danny.

"What is your wish?" She said, as if she hadn't just been hit.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care for your wishes!?"

"Surely you must have some wish," Desiree pressed.

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it as he started thinking. _Do I have a wish?_ Danny thought for a moment before looking back at Desiree.

"Well, I guess I do."

"What would that be?"

"Well, I've had a terrible week and I'd like to go back to when life was easier. So, I wish I could be a toddler again. Oh, but I still want to be able to understand anyone that talks to me."

Desiree's hands started to glow as she said, "So you have wished it, so shall it be."

Danny started to glow and as he moved closer to the ground, he became smaller. Once he touched the ground, the glow around him went away and he was left as a toddler.

"Well look at that, he's quite cute when he's not out to throw me back to the ghost zone," Desiree stated as she floated down closer to Danny. Desiree picked Danny up and carried him to his room.

Danny giggled and said, "Ghosty!"

"Just don't say I never do anything nice for anyone," Desiree told the toddler before disappearing. Danny walked over to his closet to find an old teddy bear on the floor. He picked it up and hugged it.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Maddie looked to Jazz and said, "Jazz would you go see what's keeping your brother, I called for him ten minutes ago."

Jazz sighed but went up the stairs. She knocked on Danny's door and called in, "Danny come on! It's time for dinner." Jazz started to walk away, but she hadn't gone far when his door opened. Jazz turned around to the surprise of her life.

"Danny!?" Jazz was confused at seeing a toddler that looked like Danny standing there in the doorway. Danny held onto his teddy bear with one hand as he ran foward to Jazz.

"Up, up," Danny said as he held his arm in the air. Jazz kept staring at the child in shock.

"Kids are you coming for dinner?" Maddie's voice carried up to them.

"Yeah mom, we're coming," Jazz leand down and picked the toddler up. "I don't know what is going on here, but maybe mom and dad can figure this out."

"Where is Danny?" Jack questioned when Jazz walked into the room. "Who is this cute kid?" he added once noticing the child in Jazz's arms.

"I think this is Danny."

Maddie and Jack stared at each other, and then at Danny. "Danny?" They said in unison. Danny giggled at them.


End file.
